


苹果飞向了天空（第九章）

by Tsukikun



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikun/pseuds/Tsukikun





	苹果飞向了天空（第九章）

09

　　难捱的一周终于到了最后一天。史昂的最后一门考试中午结束，在食堂痛痛快快吃了大学第一个学期的最后一餐，他轻车熟路地回到民宿，门一关，望望四下无人，对着空荡荡的客厅就来了一声“耶！”的欢呼。

　　他将沙发一角堆着的专业书扫到一边，把沙发底部的那部分床体拖出来，拉平，使自己能靠在沙发背上舒舒服服地伸展双腿。这张沙发床真的够大，由三部分床体构成，全部展平足够三个人打个大通铺。史昂平常最多只用三分之二，相比起宿舍的窄床来说这已经是极大的享受了，他可以在上面滚来滚去，滚来又滚去。哪怕后来专业书成群结队地爬上了他的床，他睡觉的位置也足够宽裕。

　　雅柏菲卡要到晚上才能回来。史昂四仰八叉地躺在沙发上，随手抄起一袋薯片吃，一边打开电视点播了一部电影。有了上次的经验，外加这次不用考虑雅柏菲卡的想法，史昂很轻松地找到了他想看的题材，但嚼着薯片看着屏幕，他突然又觉的少了点什么。终于考完试了，理应是放肆轻松自己的最好时机。没人摁着他背书，也没人再会卸载他的手机游戏——但史昂总觉得有点似有若无的空虚，无聊的很。

时钟指针一分一秒的转着圈子，史昂在沙发上滚来滚去，滚来又滚去。一部电影放完了，他懒懒地支起身子，打开柜子随意找了点东西吃，打了几局联机游戏，简单冲了个淋浴，看看时间还早，又窝回沙发上去。他懒得出门，一个人逛街散步实在了无兴趣。看着窗外逐渐黑下来的天，他想到，一周一次的烟花表演就是今晚呢——他想起第一次与雅柏菲卡一起看烟花时的场景，脸上不自觉地带了些许微笑。可惜，好不容易同居了，每次烟花的声音响起来时，他却只能伏在餐桌上，对着一堆专业书苦苦挣扎。

终于等到钥匙孔里发出转动的声音，史昂一骨碌从沙发上窜下来，去迎刚进屋的雅柏菲卡的目光。“好慢。”史昂相信此时他想说的绝对不止这一句，但一开口，率先蹦出来的却是这样简单又过于平凡的话语。

雅柏菲卡露出一个微妙的苦笑。“这学期最后一天坐办公室了，老师非要喊我一起吃晚饭。虽然吃得还不错，但场面实在尴尬的很，想溜也溜不掉。”他脱下大衣随意往椅背上一扔，“我先去洗个澡。”

史昂美滋滋地听着浴室里的水声传出来。虽然现在他一个人在客厅里坐着，放着电影吃着零食，看起来和下午并无分别，但只是多了这单纯的流水声，就使得这间屋子亲切了很多。

雅柏菲卡擦着头发上的水走出来时，史昂已经拿着电吹风在客厅等着。近一个月来，雅柏菲卡第一次安然地坐在沙发上，任由史昂慢慢地为他吹着头发，看着电视上的光影交杂。“你发质真好。”史昂抓起几绺头发呼呼地吹着，发丝慢慢从他手指间滑落，他不禁想到了自己又硬又蓬松的头发，语气里带上了一丝羡慕。“还行吧。”雅柏菲卡含含糊糊应一声，对这个问题似乎并不在意。关上吹风机，史昂没忍住将鼻子凑近，埋进雅柏菲卡柔顺的长发里闻了一闻，淡淡的香气从发间飘出来——很不浪漫的说，雅柏菲卡挑选洗发露的眼光很不错；话说得浪漫一点，史昂想，这是属于雅柏菲卡的味道。

“谢谢。”雅柏菲卡检查了一下头发的干燥情况，正要起身，手腕却被一把抓住。“有什么事等我梳完头回来再……”雅柏菲卡边说着边回头，却撞上一双热切的眸子。“雅柏菲卡学长，”那双眸子的主人开口，“我记得你答应过我——考完试之后做什么都可以吧？”  
雅柏菲卡叹口气，“是这样，但一定要现在吗，我们还什么都没买……”

对方突然露出一个大大的笑脸。他把雅柏菲卡拉回沙发上，“什么都不缺，”他指指沙发边他的书包，“里面什么都有。”

“……你什么时候放进包里的？”

“呃……刚来这里之后的第二天？”

“你……”雅柏菲卡皱眉，“我可不可以理解为你蓄谋已久了？”

“也许吧。”史昂眨了眨眼，“不是师兄你说的吗——‘准备工作’要做好，对吧？”  
　　  
电视里的画面还在闪动，屏幕里的小人嘴一张一合，但他们还不知道，他们已经失去了屏幕外的观众。史昂的指尖第一次有机会触碰上雅柏菲卡裸露的脖颈、胸膛、腰肢，他的吻第一次能这样密集地落在雅柏菲卡的额间、唇瓣、眼角的泪痣、略染情欲的脸颊上。亲近的恋人此时就在身侧，向对方袒露着一切，这样的场景远远比电视里的画面好看万分。沙发床足够大，足够宽厚，足够承受两人尽情的胡闹。一吻落在锁骨，留下一个新鲜的吻痕，史昂的手在雅柏菲卡的腰间流连般的转了几圈，慢慢一路向下，向那隐秘之处轻轻探去。

过程比想象中的稍稍顺利一些，一来有了润滑剂的作用，二来两人的默契也足够高。当史昂的两根手指已经能够在里面自由活动时，他突然伸出舌头舔了舔雅柏菲卡完全泛红的耳廓，往里轻轻吹入一句话，“我突然想起一个问题。”

“嗯……什么？”

“这个时候，”史昂的唇游戏般地含住雅柏菲卡的耳垂，挑逗着这一块小小的、柔软的部分，“我是称呼你‘老师’比较好呢，还是‘师兄’比较好呢？”

雅柏菲卡的脸瞬间又涨红了几分。看得出来，这个表面上无心的问题效果拔群地戳中了他，连带着身体都紧张了几分。他有点无语又有点无奈地瞪着史昂，“这种场合了，你就不会……”

话音还没落下，史昂的手指在甬道里灵活地转了一圈，指尖触及深处一小块隐秘的位置，于是一阵发自喉间的不由自主的低吟生生地打断了那句还没能说完的话。

史昂轻轻地笑了。他趁机往里探入了第三根手指，尚未扩张完全的通道又一次显得狭窄起来。“中奖了呢。”他慢慢地、轻柔地按揉着每一寸肠壁，不时在那处敏感的位置挑逗性地试探一下，看着情欲一丝又一丝爬上雅柏菲卡的双眸。“别闹了，”终于他开口，语调里饱含着隐忍的情欲，“你快点。”

史昂瞥了一眼客厅里的闹钟，突然露出了一个大大的微笑。美丽的巧合，时间正正好——他拨开雅柏菲卡额间稍稍带有点潮气的碎发，轻吻上他的额头，同时将身子挤入两腿之间。“好，不过在这之前——”他轻轻吐出几个字，“三，二，一——”

绚丽的烟花在他们背后绽开，将流光投影在两人紧紧贴近的身体上。烟花响起第一声的同时，史昂紧紧抱住了雅柏菲卡，将他早已等候多时的欲望深深埋入了对方的身体。

烟花在空中炸开的声音更加密集、更加响亮了起来。这并不安静的夜空，正好将两人火热的欢愉与不加抑制的情欲完美地隐藏。雅柏菲卡看见了史昂背后的星星，史昂看见了雅柏菲卡眼里的流光。但这不是重点，情欲就像潮水一般一波接一波地涌上来，稍稍沾湿了身下人长长的睫毛，使那本就美丽的眉眼更富有几分魅力。雅柏菲卡的身体正如他本人一般，远远地看上去实在过于精致、过于完美，甚至有一点点疏离感，但内里却包含着那样的温柔与热切，紧紧地拥抱着、照顾着史昂柱身的每一处肌肤，几乎能让人沉沦其中。但史昂还是不忘问一句之前没来得及问的话。“那个，老……”

后面的那一个字还没说完，史昂肩头就传来一阵刺痛。看着雅柏菲卡警觉的眼神，感觉到此时搭在他肩上，随时准备再挠他一把的指甲，史昂瞬间紧急刹车，“……师兄。”

这话说完他自己都有点哭笑不得。谁能想到，一个开学第一个月横空出世的见鬼称呼，居然会在这种场合重出江湖呢？

短短的一瞬，雅柏菲卡看他的眼神可复杂了，说不清是无奈、是嫌弃、是想笑还是怜爱。好在情事中的话语转换总是特别的快——只需史昂找到那块穴道深处隐秘的位置，只消轻轻一蹭，任何复杂的神情都会瞬间化为一声拔高了八度的、无法抑制的呻吟。意识到自己稍稍有些失态的雅柏菲卡马上紧闭了嘴唇，别过脸去，但这显然不是史昂想要的结果。他伸出一根手指，轻轻拨开雅柏菲卡紧咬的嘴唇，“不需要这样。我想听。你的一切，我都想要。”说话间他调整了一下角度，再次的，重重撞上那隐晦的敏感点——史昂也很清楚用什么方式能最有效地打破雅柏菲卡的沉默。

“刚刚……你想说什么来着？”趁雅柏菲卡还沉浸在快感中，无暇追究刚刚那桩蠢事时，史昂又忍不住小心试探。

雅柏菲卡被身下的一阵阵冲击搅得有点断片，他只含含糊糊地“嗯”了一声。

“就是，那个，在开始之前……你没来得及说完的话。”

“啊……”趁着新一波快感涌上来的间隙，雅柏菲卡很快地丢给史昂一个白眼，“都这种场合了，你就不能……好好地直接喊我的名字吗？”

史昂楞了一下，略有尴尬地笑了出来。是啊，自从他们开始谈恋爱以来，史昂还没有勇气当着雅柏菲卡的面，认认真真地直呼他的名字过。

“当然。”他加快了身下抽插的频率。小小的客厅慢慢被抽插时润滑剂发出的水声，冲击最深处时身体相贴发出的拍打声，以及充满情欲的呻吟喘息声挤满。“雅柏菲卡……”他俯下身，与他的恋人十指交握，“我全身心地喜欢着你……也全身心地渴求着你。”

“我也是。”雅柏菲卡直视着史昂的眼睛。然后，他得到了一个深情的吻。

这一切的喧嚣都被烟花温柔地见证着，又温柔地隐藏着。此刻，分不清谁才是索取的一方，谁又是被索取的一方。他们已经融为一体了。

 

一场刺激又欢愉的情事过后，两人疲惫又慵懒地躺在沙发上，享受着高潮过后的余韵。史昂草草收拾了一下现场——好在事前准备万全，收拾起来也并不难——又躺回雅柏菲卡旁边，伸出双臂从后方抱紧他的恋人，将脸贴在雅柏菲卡的脖颈上，感受着他还未平复的心跳，与情欲未消的喘息。“雅柏菲卡，”他闻着雅柏菲卡发丝间的清香，一边懒洋洋地说道，“想吃夜宵吗？我晚饭吃得太随便了，现在饿了。”

“我也有点。”雅柏菲卡随手抓过沙发角落里史昂的手机，熟练地打开外卖页面，“跟着老师吃饭完全放不开，我也没吃多少。”

“吃披萨吗？”

“好。”

这种怀抱着恋人的感觉真好——但史昂还没缠绵够呢，突然雅柏菲卡一个翻身，他躲闪不及，差点被雅柏菲卡压着半条胳膊。他慌乱而不知所措地看着突然变了神色的雅柏菲卡。

“史昂，我觉得你应该解释一下——”雅柏菲卡把手机伸过去，屏幕上的弹窗还未完全消失，映入眼帘的赫然是刚入学时史昂偷偷在课堂上拍的照片，“你还说你不是‘早有预谋’？”

“我……”史昂瞬间结巴。虽然现在他是这样深切地爱着雅柏菲卡没错，但——这件事和照片的事没有多大联系啊！又是在向来严肃认真的雅柏菲卡老师面前……没想到偷拍还能被抓包的史昂瞬间心虚了半截，“这个……我……其实是……”

“我还以为你在认真听讲拍课件呢。”雅柏菲卡的表情有点恐怖了。

史昂缩了缩肩，“不是，那个……我，我可以解释的！……”

“亏我从那个时候就开始关注你了，真是浪费感情。”雅柏菲卡冲史昂摇了摇头。

“不是老师你真的误会了，我……”急急忙忙试图解释的史昂张了张嘴，突然敏锐地回过神来，“等会……老师，你，刚才说什么？”

雅柏菲卡无奈地笑笑，伸手一弹史昂的脑门，“都说了，这种时候，直接喊我‘雅柏菲卡’就好了啊。”

“好~”史昂扑上去给了雅柏菲卡一个大大的拥抱，顺便在他的脸颊上狠狠亲了一口。

　　


End file.
